


Next Of Kin

by HedonistInk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anger Management, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by the ECCC panel, Kerberos Mission, M/M, Post-Kerberos Mission, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: Keith crunched the letter in his hand, the letter that he'd been given as an advance notification, a courtesy for being listed as Shiro's 'next of kin', feet carrying him where he needed to go before he even realized he was moving."What the fuck is this!?"





	Next Of Kin

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the ECCC Voltron panel and this little bit of interaction:  
> Audience member: "I was wondering why Keith was booted from the Garrison."  
> JDS: "You know why Iverson has a closed eye? Permanently? There you go."  
> "He couldn't cope with losing Shiro."
> 
> So this had to happen, of course.

" _We regret inform you that has Takashi Shirogane has been reported dead in the line of duty at 0700 on 5-11-14. It has been determined that the cause of the mission failure was pilot error. On the behalf of the Galaxy Garrison and the Secretary of Defense, we extend to you and your family our deepest sympathies in your great loss. The Galaxy Garrison would like to offer our support to you in this difficult time. Grief counseling services are available through the organizations listed on the documents included with this letter as well as resources for funeral arrangements and—_ "

Keith crunched the letter in his hand, the letter that he'd been given as an advance notification, a courtesy for being listed as Shiro's 'next of kin', feet carrying him where he needed to go before he even realized he was moving.

"What the _fuck_ is this!? **_Pilot error?_ ** " Keith snarled as crashed into Iverson's office, clutching the letter in his hand.

"Kogane, I appreciate that you had a…" he hesitated, upper lip curling as if the word he sought to say left a sour taste on his tongue, " _a close friendship_ with Officer Shirogane. And this must be difficult for you to accept. But I would like to remind you that you are speaking to your _Commanding Officer._ "

" _Relationship,_ " Keith corrected, hands fisting at his sides. "It wasn't a 'close friendship'. He was my _fiancé._ "

Iverson paused, clicking his tongue before speaking. "Be that as it may, the fact of the matter remains that Officer Shirogane's error lead to the death of both himself and his crew."

"You're _wrong._ " Keith didn't know how he knew, he just _knew._ This was _Shiro._ He'd _shattered_ the previous record for the simulations. He was a _natural._ Keith's hand moved to the dog tags in his pocket, fiddling with the chain, wrapping it and unwrapping it around his hand to keep himself from doing something drastic. "He wouldn't just _fuck up._ That's _wrong_. Something must have happened."

"I can assure you, that is the only explanation."

"Did you even _look?_ Has anyone even _looked_ at the data?"

"The Kerberos mission transmitted a distress signal and then stopped broadcasting. The only possible cause is—"

"What if they were attacked!? What if it was a mechanical failure and they're _still up there!?_ Is anyone even _looking_ for them!?"

"We're hardly going to launch another mission purely for the purpose of recovering the bodies of three—"

"He's **_not_ ** dead!" Keith snarled, slamming his fist down on the desk. The dog tags cut into his palm. "Stop fucking _saying_ that he's _dead_ . You don't _know_ that!"

"Kogane, I am giving you a lot of leeway with your behaviour because you're grieving but you're getting _dangerously_ close to crossing that line," Iverson warned. "Officer Shirogane failed in his mission and _died_ as a result of his error. He—"

_Crunch._

Keith barely even registered that his body had moved until he felt the pain blooming from his knuckles and the wetness of blood against his skin. Iverson crumpled, clutching at his face. That sound hadn't… sounded quite _right_ , it sounded like bone _breaking_ and Iverson was clutching at his bleeding face. The metal of the dog tag chain had probably not helped matters.

Iverson chuckled, though the sound was obviously forced as he tapped experimentally at his face. Oh… that was a lot of blood. "Congratulations, Kogane, you've earned yourself a court martial," Iverson said, as he pushed himself back to his feet, staggering slightly.

" _Fuck_ you. Fuck **_all_ ** of you. He's _not dead!_ **_He's not dead!_ ** He's out there and you _fuckers_ aren't looking for him!" Keith shouted, thrashing against the grip of the two officers dragging him out of the room.

No. He couldn't let them lock him up. If they weren't going to look for Shiro, then he had to do it _himself._

Keith moved quickly once they got him into the hallway. A blur of elbows, knees, punches and kicks had him breaking out of the officers' grasp, bolting down the hallway. He didn't know where he was going until his feet led him there, to the garage and the old hoverbike Shiro had spent his signing bonus on. He heard the shouting echoing behind him but it was too late, he was gone. The wings barely cleared the closing hangar doors as Keith disappeared into the desert, thankful for the new moon and the dark night it brought with it.

' _I'll find you, Shiro._ '

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/hedonistink) or [tumblr!](http://hedonistink.tumblr.com/) As always, comments and kudos are treasured and appreciated!


End file.
